Airbags are vehicle safety devices that inflate at a rapid rate when a collision or other impact occurs and are generally designed to provide a soft cushioning restraint to prevent injury to an operator or other occupant situated near the airbag. In modern vehicles, airbags can be placed throughout a passenger compartment. However, airbags are most commonly placed within a steering wheel. While placing an airbag within a steering wheel is an effective means of preventing serious injury, the airbag itself can cause secondary injuries to an operator. For example, if the operator positions his/her hands in a deployment path (e.g., hands at 12 o'clock) of the airbag, then the airbag can injure the hands of the operator when rapidly inflating. Consequently, while airbags are effective at preventing serious injury, airbags can also cause secondary injuries to the operator when the operator is not positioned appropriately.